


Those Three Little Words

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: Sherlock Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Post-Season/Series 04, Sad, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tissue Warning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: Sherlock awaits the fate of Molly... this wasn't supposed to be how it happened.





	

A slow, steady beep echoed through the room. One, two, three, four, Sherlock counted each, timing them to his own heartbeat. He took a deep breath, lifting his head from his hands and settling his gaze on the prone figure on the bed. He had to swallow back the tears that forever threatened to fall. He had never thought he would be on this end, waiting, barely holding on to his sanity.

He reached a single hand out, his finger running slowly over the small wrist resting on the edge of the bed. The skin was pale and cold, so little life left in it. He slid from his chair until his knees rested on the floor, his upper body flat against the side of the hospital bed. He gathered up the thin arm, both his hands curling around the smaller one and bringing them to his forehead. He sent up prayers to a god he wasn’t sure was there and whispered his desires as though his words could breathe life into the woman before him.

Tears pushed past his lids as her voice sounded in his mind. She spoke of words of love, words of worry, of happiness, and great sadness. He remembered the first time she had said those words to him, forced from her lips. Perhaps they were never meant to live happily-ever-after. For them love had always been colored with sorrow.

Waiting for her to wake now felt too much like that time so many years ago. Only now those three little words held no power. No amount of talking, of pleading would save her.

He pulled himself from the floor, leaning over her and resting his forehead on hers. Tears dotted her cheeks, fallen from his eyes. So much time wasted and now he feared he would lose her forever. This was not how to was supposed to go. He had been scared out of his mind that his enemies would take her from him, it never was suppose to be love.

A cry from across the room brought him from his thoughts. He stood up, crossed to the small bassinet and picked up the bundle inside. Sherlock held the tiny life in his arms, rocking the babe back and forth as her mother fought for her life a few feet away.

Soon the girl quieted, feeling safe in her father’s arms. Careful not to upset the child, Sherlock moved back over to the bed. He laid himself out beside his wife, placed their daughter in her arms and gathered them both to him. No longer holding back, he found himself sobbing into Molly’s hair.

“I love you…. Love you….”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this made me cry (well along with the sad music I listened to to write this) Maybe not what you were expecting, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Prompt from Tumblr: Molly in the hospital and Sherlock has flashbacks to the final problem episode as he's waiting to find out whether she will live or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
